


Solerai Jackson and The Lightening Thief

by Padfootette



Series: Solerai Jackson [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Percy Jackson- Freeform, Good Luke Castellan, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, bad Annabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At aged twelve Solerai Jackson (femPercy) sees her mother get murdered when Sally takes her and Grover to Camp Half-Blood where they are attacked by a Minotaur. Sally is killed after getting the Minotaur to chase her to save her daughter who had been injured by the Minotaur, and collapses in the forest. Good Luke. Bad Annabeth. Lukercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mayhem at The Museum

**Author's Note:**

> Solerai means my beautiful sun in welsh.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me it all belongs to Rick Riordan. 
> 
> I will be using parts of the film and the book but I will change it to make it my own.

Chapter One, Mayhem at The Museum

"Klepto girl is really starting to get on my last nerve." Solerai said to her best friend Grover as they were listening to music on her iPod on the way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at the Greek and Roman stuff. "It's fine Rai. I like peanut butter." Grover insisted as he brushed the peanut butter and ketchup sandwich off of his hoodie. "It is not fine. How can you let them treat you like this Grov?" Solerai asked her best friend heatedly.

"Rai don't do anything you know you’re the one who will get blamed if anything happens." Grover said looking at her pleadingly. "Besides I wanted to ask you something." Grover said as the bus was pulling into the car park.

"What?" Solerai asked as she and Grover stayed on the bus while everyone else got off so Grover wouldn't be moaned at to hurry up or end up being pushed off the bus. They turned to face each other as Grover started to speak. "I was just wondering how things at home were going?"  
"The usual, Smelly Gabe being his normal arrogant self. Why?"

"Just wondering. You seemed really down this morning." Grover said concerned.  
"I'm fine Grov. Honest." Solerai insisted when Grover didn't look convinced. Before Grover could say anymore they were interrupted by Mr. Brunner, "Come along Mr. Underwood, Miss. Jackson." he said smiling at them as he wheeled his motorised wheelchair off of the bus, Grover and Solerai following behind him. 

Solerai rolled her eyes as she heard Kelpto girl and her friends moan that they were bored and didn't want to see dusty old rubbish. Solerai sighed and moved away from them and turned the music on her iPod up a little bit to drown out their voices even though she was interested in what Mr Brunner was saying she just couldn't focus today and started looking around the museum. "Rai." Grover called bumping his shoulder against hers. "Hmm?" Solerai asked as she took an earphone out Grover nodded his head over at Mr Brunner. "Sorry Mr Brunner what did you say?" Solerai asked. 

"I said what is the proper name for someone who is from both god and mortal blood?" Mr Brunner asked looking at Solerai intently making a light blush to cover her cheeks. Solerai looked over at her best friend, Grover who nodded his head clearing her throat Solerai turned back to Mr Brunner. "Demigod." she said quietly though everybody heard.

"Correct Miss Jackson and perhaps you could tell us what the pictures on the stele show?" Mr Brunner asked her again. Solerai sighed and restrained herself just barely from rolling her eyes at him in annoyance he was always picking on her to know the answers, to be the best at every single thing it was so frustrating sighing quietly again Solerai turned to look at the pictures on the stele.

"That's Kronos eating his kids." Solerai answered as she recognised it. When she looked at Mr Brunner he didn't seem overly pleased at the short answer, even if it was right. Solerai bit the inside of her lip to stop herself from saying something she would later regret. "And why did Kronos eat his kids, Miss Jackson." Mr Brunner asked just what Solerai expected.

"He, Kronos I mean was the King Titan and ... he didn't trust his kids who were gods so he ate them. But his wife hid Zeus when he was a baby and tricked him into eating a rock. And when Zeus was older he tricked his father into vomiting up his brothers and sisters." Solerai finished nervously ringing her hands as the other girls cried out in disgust she looked down when she felt someone place their hand over her's stopping her from ringing them in nervousness and saw hands she recognised covering her small ones. "Stop Rai you'll make them sore." Grover whispered in her ear. She nodded and looked back at Mr Brunner who was gesturing for her to continue. Gulping nervously Solerai continued, "There was a big fight between the gods and the Titans and the gods won." Solerai finished. 

Behind her, Solerai could hear Nancy Bobofit mumbling to her friends that they weren't going to use the information about Kronos eating his kids on our job applications, but she was interrupted from her rant by Mr Brunner addressing Solerai again. "And could you please paraphrase Miss Bobfit's question about why this information is important for real life."

"Busted." Grover sniggered only to get Bobofit to hiss at him to shut up as her face turned an ugly shade of red.  
"It's important Sir because it tells us that dads are not good for anything and that they always let you down when you need them or they walk out on you as well." Solerai answered she saw that Mr Brunner looked disappointed but she didn't care as she was confused because out of the corner of her eye she saw that Grover winced which she thought was rather strange.

"Only half credit I'm afraid Miss Jackson, as that wasn't the correct answer." Mr Brunner said before he turned to Mrs Dodds. "Mrs Dodds why don't you lead us outside for lunch." Mr Brunner suggested.  
"Miss Jackson?" Mr Brunner called before Solerai and Grover could walk through the doors to the picnic area.  
"Yes Mr Brunner?" Solerai asked trying to keep the frustration out of her voice.  
"You need to think about the answer to my question about why what we learned is important for real life." Mr Brunner said looking at Solerai sharply before wheeling his motorised wheelchair around and going outside.

"What is his problem Grov? Why is he always picking on me and expecting more than I can do it's bloody annoying!" Solerai sighed frustrated as she and Grover sat on the fountain away from the idiots of their class. "I don't know Rai maybe Mr Brunner just wants you to reach your potential that everyone but you can see." Grover said giving Solerai the look.   
"Whose 'everyone'?" Solerai asked glaring slightly at Grover. 

"Oh come on Rai. You know who I mean. Me, your mum and Mr Brunner. We can all see how much potential you have that's why your mum always sends you right back to school and why Mr Brunner pushes you really hard and I'm always here for you, you know that. And if the other teachers can't look past the dyslexia and ADHD then that's their problem." Grover smiled at her when Solerai laughed slightly.   
"Thanks Grov." Solerai said. 

"Anytime Rai. Now can I have your other apple?" Grover asked. Shaking her head at her best friend Solerai handed him the apple watching as Grover immediately took a large bite out of it. They descended into a comfortable silence until Nancy Bobofit stomped over and dropped her lunch in Grover's lap.  
"Opps. Sorry Underwood I tripped." Nancy grinned at Solerai as if to say what are you going to do about it.

Solerai closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she counted to ten in her head. She didn't even realise she had lost her temper until it was too late and she heard Nancy screaming from behind her in the fountain that Solerai had pushed her. Solerai looked at Grover confused as she didn't even remember touching Nancy let alone pushing her into the fountain and Solerai was still sitting on Grover's right side whereas, Nancy was on the other side of Grover. 

What confused her most though was her class mates exclaiming that water had grabbed her and pulled her into the fountain. But before Solerai could think anymore on this, Mrs Dodds appeared in front of them and took one look at Nancy standing in the fountain and turned to glare at Solerai. "You know what this means don't you honey?" Mrs Dodds said in a sweet voice but you could hear the anger in her voice. Solerai thought it better to not say anything otherwise she would just be making it worse.

"Detention Honey and follow me we need to have a little chat about your behaviour." Mrs Dodds said as she turned on her heel and started walking towards the Museum, but she was stopped by Grover saying, "Wait it was me. I pushed Nancy into the fountain. I got fed up of her throwing her lunch at us that I snapped. It had nothing to do with Rai." Grover insisted bravely but Solerai could tell that he was trying not to flinch from Mrs Dodds fierce look not that she blamed him of course.

"I don't think so Mr Underwood. I think you’re trying to cover for Miss Jackson and if you don't keep quiet and keep out of things that don't concern you, you'll find Miss Jackson in even more trouble then she already is and you'll also be serving detention if you don't keep quiet." Mrs Dodds snapped at Grover causing Solerai to glare at her. "And don't you look at me like that honey you are already in enough trouble today let's not add more shall we?" Mrs Dodds asked. Solerai sighed and shook her head. 

"Good now come along I need to speak to you privately about your behaviour and you'll also be buying Miss Bobofit some new clothes to wear from the gift store and no arguments." she snapped. Solerai swallowed and took a deep breath so she didn't say something she would later come to regret. "Thanks for trying Grov. I'll see you in a bit." Solerai smiled at her best friend. She turned around and startled as she saw that Mrs Dodds was already waiting by the Museum doors tapping her foot inpatiently. 'How the hell did she get up there so fast?' Solerai wondered as she walked past Mr Brunner who was still reading his book oblivious to what was going on around him.

Solerai followed Mrs Dodds into a room that had statures covered in white blankets and a scaffolding, as Solerai was looking around what Solerai now recognised as a refurbishing gallery she heard a flutter of giant wings, as she was looking around the room she heard a voice that sounded like Mrs Dodds but it was deeper than before. “Where is it?” Solerai spun around looking for Mrs Dodds and suddenly noticed her on top of the scaffolding.  
“Wha....How did you get up there?” Solerai questioned confused as the scaffolding was eight feet in the air, but Mrs Dodds didn’t seem to hear her question or she just didn’t bother to answer as she growled at her.  
“Where is it? Where is the Lightning Bolt Solerai Jackson?” Mrs Dodds growled.

 

“What Lightning Bolt? What are you talking about?” Solerai asked as she looked around the gallery hoping this was some weird dream. But deep down she knew it wasn’t as Mrs Dodds continued to growl and hiss at her like some wild angered animal. “Where is it thief? I know you stole it. You stole the Lightning Bolt, now give it to me and your death will be less painful.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Solerai shouted at her as she ran away further down the gallery as Mrs Dodds had changed into some weird animal type thing with four large brown leathery wings. Solerai dived onto the floor to miss the outstretched claws that threatened to rip her into tiny pieces as they glinted in the week afternoon sun. But it was no use Mrs Dodds just turned around and went straight towards Solerai again, but this time she wasn’t fast enough as Mrs Dodds grabbed the front of her t-shirt and flew with her up into the air so they were at the same height of the very high window. “Tell me where the Lightning Bolt is or I swear I’ll rip your heart out.” Mrs Dodds growled pulling Solerai up higher so her chest was level with Mrs Dodds exceedingly sharp teeth.

As Solerai pulled away from Mrs Dodds, Mrs Dodds just pulled her even closer and tighter so she couldn’t escape. Just as Mrs Dodds was lowering her head Mr Brunner and Grover burst through the door. “Release her!” Mr Brunner demanded. “I said release her or I swear I’ll tear you to pieces.” He growled as Mrs Dodds showed no sign of letting Solerai go. Mrs Dodds growled at Mr Brunner one more time before letting go of Solerai and flying out of the window, showering the ground in glass as she had flown right through the window.

Solerai crashed down heavily onto her back bruising her back and shoulders and also knocking the air out of her body. Grover raced over to his best friend and slowly helped her into a sitting position. “Rai are you okay?” Grover asked concerned. Solerai nodded distractedly as she looked up at the smashed window before looking at Grover and then to Mr Brunner with wild sea-green eyes and pinching her leg as if to see it was a bad dream, it hurt and she looked between her best friend and teacher repeatedly as she wrung her hands against each other in panic. “What just happened? What was that thing? That should not have happened! I need to be on medication!” Solerai said in a high pitched voice as she started to hyperventilate.

“Rai calm down!” Grover said to her before looking to Mr Brunner who was looking worriedly at them as he played with his beard. “A Furry in the school I should of known. She is no longer safe now she needs to get to the Camp as soon as possible.” Mr Brunner told Grover sternly as he grabbed Grover’s shirt and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear but it was pointless as in the quiet gallery his voice echoed around the room making Solerai more nervous as she heard every word they were saying.

“Why are you talking about like I’m not here. I’m standing right over here. And why did you say you could rip that thing to pieces? What Camp are you talking about? What danger am I in?” Solerai asked in panic as she paced up and down the gallery, but Mr Brunner just ignored her and carried on speaking to Grover. “She’s no longer safe now you need to take her to her mother and explain everything to Sally. But whatever you do Grover do not let her out of your sight and go straight to Camp. You understand?” Mr Brunner said in a tight voice.

“Yes Sir.” Grover said to Mr Brunner before he turned to Solerai. “Rai. Listen to me you’re not going mad okay you have to trust me. We need to get to your mum’s as quickly as possible and we need to get you to Camp. Once you get there you’ll be safe but you've got to trust me and not to make eye contact with anyone. Okay?” Grover said seriously. When Solerai still looked uncertain Grover walked over to his best friend and put his hand on her shoulder which seemed to calm her, if only a little. “Do you trust me?” Grover asked.

“Of course I do Grov you know that, but what’s going on?” Solerai asked her voice sounding less panicked and her breathing slowing down.  
“I know you do Rai and I trust you. But I can’t explain anything now, but I promise once you're safe I’ll explain everything.” Grover said as he turned and opened the door but he stopped when Mr Brunner stopped Solerai.

“Solerai. Take this. Its a powerful weapon only use it in time of great danger, guard it well.” Mr Brunner said handing Solerai a gold pen. Solerai looked at Mr Brunner incredulously as she took the pen off of him with a raised eyebrow which Grover knew she only did when the stress was getting to her or when she was angry. “This is a pen. How’s this  a powerful weapon?” Solerai asked but Mr Brunner didn’t answer as he turned and left the gallery to go find the other students to take them back to the school as Grover lead Solerai out of the Museum and back to her mums flat ignoring everyone who looked at them.


	2. Escaping

** Chapter Two, Escaping **

 

"Come on Rai we have to get to your house as quickly as possible." Grover said as moved faster than what Solerai thought was possible with him on crutches. Solerai looked at her best friend confused and a little scared as she had never seen him act like this and take into account what just happened in the Museum and she was close to having a freaking panic attack. "Rai listen to me you need to calm down, I know that is hard given the circumstances but you have to trust me I will never let anything happen to you as long as there is air left in me.

 

Now you need to listen to my voice and breathing and copy my breathing okay. That's it just take deep breaths. You’re doing fantastic Rai." Grover praised as Solerai started to calm down and get her breathing back under control. "Are you feeling any better?" Grover questioned as Solerai's breathing finally evened out. Nodding her head Solerai rested her head on Grover's chest which calmed her down even more listening to the soothing thumping of Grover's heart smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. After awhile Grover pulled back from his tiny friend checking there was no one around to attack them but also making sure that Rai was alright to carry on the long walk back to her flat with her mum and horrid pig of a step-father Gabe. "Rai? Are you ready to carry on as we really need to get to your flat as soon as possible?" Grover asked concerned he hated seeing Rai like this. So close to a panic attack that she's so quiet and frightened that she's like a different person and Grover hated seeing her like that.

 

He knew she was only twelve but she was always so brave and smart that he forgot she wasn't sixteen like him he realised that her behaviour had taken a turn for the worse in the last couple of months (the panic attacks becoming more often and her silent and meek behaviour increasing) he figured that her behaviour had something to do with Gabe as he himself had noticed that he had started to become violent towards her when Sally wasn't around. "Yeah I'm ready," Solerai smiled slightly then she noticed the look on her friends face and frowned at him. "No Grov. Before you say anything I'm not telling my mum as there's nothing to tell and anyway she has enough on her plate without me adding to it." Solerai said as she pulled away fully from Grover. Sighing Grover nodded his head and they carried on walking as he knew he would never win against Rai as she was stubborn as a mule sometimes.

 

"Mum?" Solerai called when she unlocked the door to her flat entering with a slightly out of breath Grover after their run or fast walk/hobble in Grover's case. "Mum? Mum!" Solerai shouted panicked only to find her handing beers and snacks out to Gabe and his disgusting friends. "What's the matter honey?" Sally asked her daughter. She had never seen Solerai so frightened or close to a panic attack before (her last panic attack was a few years ago). Sally looked to Grover confused as to why they were back from school so early and hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. Before anyone could say anything Gabe interrupted them. "Hey freak not now can't you see your mother is serving me and my friends?" Gabe sneered at Solerai.

 

"Gabe don't you ever talk to my daughter like that again do you understand me?" Sally spat at him but he ignored her as he got up and pinned Solerai to the wall when she didn't move and just stood there glaring at him as she leaned against the wall. "Didn't you hear me I told you to leave and take your crippled friend with you? Your mother is serving me and my friends. This is my house and you'll do as your told unless you want what's coming to you. Again." Gabe slurred drunkenly in Solerai's face as she tried not to breathe in his pungent breath.

 

Grover having had enough of how this pig treats his best friend helped Sally pull him off of Rai wracking him on the head, foot and crown jewels smirking as he fell to the floor in pain. Turning to Solerai he saw she was clutching her mother's shirt which Grover noticed was becoming wet with Rai's tears. Hating himself for breaking the moment between the two Grover gave Sally a meaningful look as he told her they had to leave right away. Sally sighed and held her daughter tighter to her for a second before piling out of the flat and into the car with Grover in the back and Rai in the next seat to her as she took off for the camp. Now all she had to do was explain everything to Rai and she was not looking forward to that as she didn't want to cause her daughter any more pain or stress though she realised it may be too late for that.


	3. Explanations

** Chapter Three, Explanations **

"Mum what's going on?" Solerai asked fearfully wiping the tear tracks from her face as her mum sped off to the motorway. Sally looked at her daughter out of the corner of her eye as she kept her eyes firmly on the road less she crash the car and not only end up seriously hurting herself but there was also her frightened and vulnerable daughter to think about and her best friend Grover. Sally sighed she knew she would have to explain everything at one point she just wished it wasn't yet her daughter was only twelve for pity's sake.

"Sweet heart I know your frightened and confused right now but you have to trust me. Do you understand Rai?" Sally asked her. Solerai looked over at her mum and what she saw frightened her even more. Her mum looked damn right terrified and that was somehow more frightening and confusing then what had happened to her at the Museum. She had never in all her life seen her mum look so terrified as she did now, her hair that was as curly as Solerai's herself was standing on end and her eyes had a wild look to them but Solerai also noticed that there was grim determination in her eyes as if she had resigned herself to a certain fate. And she knew one thing for certain she didn't like the look of that in her mum's eyes not one bit.

Realising that she hadn't said anything for several minutes Solerai nodded her head and listened attentively as her mum told her all about her dad and about this camp that her mum was taking her and Grover to. The same camp her so called dad had told her mum about before he abandoned them and left them to barely scrape by at times and that was with her mum working three jobs, and only to be dumped with that pig Gabe, oh how she hated that man; the man who was supposed to be her dad but in her eyes he wasn't and would never be as he didn't deserve that title as he was never there for her but most importantly, he was never there for her mum and that angered her more than anything else.

At this moment she hated him more than Gabe and that was saying something, it was his fault that she had to leave her mum, it was his fault that all these weird things were happening to them and she'd never forgive him for making her stay away from her mum. "Rai honey?" Sally asked tentatively as her beloved daughter hadn't said anything again for several minutes as it wasn't like Solerai to sit and brood about things, she spoke her mind always had and she had never bottled her emotions up like this.

Grover looked at Rai in concern as he saw she had started to shake and that her fists (well the left one as it was the only one he could see) were clenched tight her finger nails no doubt digging into the palm of her hand. "So this is all his fault?" Solerai asked in a voice filled with hate and contempt. "He abandoned us and now because of him these weird things are coming after me and I have to go to some stupid camp. But before she could say anymore or before her mum or Grover could comfort or reassure her a thing came flying through the air in what appeared to be in the shape of a cow, only to land in front of them on road causing Sally to swerve the car suddenly out of the way before she hit it.

The momentum of the swerve caused the car to topple over and over repeatedly until it landed several feel off of the road upside down in a ditch leaving it's three occupants with injuries ranging from cuts to bruises, though the worst appeared to be Solerai as she had a cut from the right side of her forehead to just below her temple where some glass had cut her, but she ignored it in favour of making sure her mum and best friend were okay. "Mum? Grover?" She asked frightened.

"I'm okay honey but your head..." Sally trailed of fretfully as she looked at her daughters bleeding forehead luckily it didn't seem to be too deep a cut and there didn't appear to be any glass it but you couldn't really tell as the sky had turned pitch black with night and the brewing storm clouds. Ignoring her mum's fretting Solerai turned to look in the back as much as she could from her tangled position. She giggled when Grover made a joke about it raining cows or something if that sort.

_'Yep he's fine.'_ Solerai thought to herself but the smile was soon wiped off of her face when she noticed out of the corner of her eye that something was charging down the hill towards them. "What is that?" She asked pointing out of the front wind screen window. Sally and Grover turned and looked out to where she was pointing paling drastically as they frantically struggled to undo their seat belts urging Solerai to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review this story and the other stories I have updated recently as I see no point in posting anymore stories/chapters if no one is going to review them as how will I know if people are reading them if I get no reviews. 
> 
> Thanks


	4. The Fight with the Minotaur and Loved Ones Leaving

Chapter Four, The Fight with the Minotaur and Loved Ones Leaving

"Damn it the doors stuck!" Grover shouted as he pushed against the door with all his might sighing he started to undo his jeans after taking off his trainers. "What are you doing?" Solerai squeaked staring at her best friend in shock before she turned her head away a bright red blush spreading across her face. "Getting us out of the car!" Grover answered tersely as he relentlessly kicked at the back window with his legs until it caved in glass scattering everywhere. "Come on quick it's getting closer! Rai get out of the car! But watch out for the glass!" Grover shouted panicked.

"Sweetheart you get out of the car, I'm right behind you." Sally said quickly when Solerai turned to face her. Closing her mouth Rai nodded her head and scrabbled out of the car Grover pulling her to her feet so she doesn't cut herself on the glass. Once Sally was out of the car they took off running for the large pine tree situated on top of a large hill in the distance, the monster gaining on them. "It's still following!" Solerai shrieked in fear as they jumped over a white picket fence that separated the strawberry fields from the road.

"We're nearly there just keep running Rai!" Grover shouted to her, but froze when he heard her scream. It seemed as everything was in slow motion as the monster knocked Rai flying into a large tree where she crumbled to the ground barely retaining consciousness. "RAI!!!!" Grover and Sally shouted racing over to their fallen friend and daughter respectively. "Rai are you okay?" Sally asked worriedly as she noticed her daughter had another small cut on her head. "Y-yea. I'm fine mum." Solerai muttered still slightly dazed her eyes blinking rapidly to clear the fog from her mind.

"Grover look after my daughter I'll keep it busy." Sally instructed him firmly as she picked up a large rock and a branch. "No! Mum!" Solerai shouted trying to get to her feet which was made difficult my her shaking legs. "Mum come back! Please!" Solerai begged almost close to tears when she saw her mother trying to face of against the monster that was almost three times her size. "Rai just follow Grover to the gate you'll be safe there. I'll try to hold this thing off for as long...." Sally shouted but her words were cut short by an ear piercing scream from her and her daughter as the monster grabbed her in his large hand.

"Put my mum down!" Solerai shouted at the thing but it didn't listen as it just continued to squeeze Sally. "Sol-rai g-go." Sally wheezed before she crushed in the monsters hand leaving nothing but gold dust behind. "MUM!!" Solerai screamed. She was about to run forward but was stopped by Grover pulling her back and into his chest holding her as she cried. "Rai I'm so sorry but we have to run. Get the pen Brunner gave you and click it. Click it now!" Grover ordered as he dragged her out of the way of the monster who went charging straight into a tree where it's horns got stuck. "Do it now Rai!" Bemused Solerai took the pen out of her jacket pocket and clicked it.

She watched in silent awe and confusion as it turned into a long bronze sword with the sign of some sort of trident on it. "Rai watch out!" Grover shouted. Solerai looked up just in time to dive out of the way as the thing charged at her again. She noticed that it now only had one horn left as the other one had broken off. Looking around she noticed that it was wedged into the trunk of the first tree it crashed into. Dashing over to the tree she pulled with all her might but it was stuck tight, out of the corner of her eye she saw the thing running back towards her and she had an idea. Ignoring Grover's shouts she stayed where she was until the very last moment then she dived out of the way only to land in front of Grover.

"Are you out of your mind!" Grover shouted as he pulled his best friend to her feet again. Shaking her head she pointed to the tree she was just standing in front of that was now broken in two from the force of the monster crashing into it, which had also dislodged the horn. Spotting it Solerai pushed Grover's hands off her and ran over to the horn. She'd just managed to pick it up when the monster appeared over the hill again. Holding the sword in her right hand and the horn in her left Solerai got into her Fencing position. "You shouldn't have killed my mum." She snarled at it.

Ignoring the pain in her head, back and left leg she ran at the thing dancing out of the way of its swipes to either knock her of her feet again or catch her, Solerai didn't know or care, all she cared about was killing the thing that had killed her mum. Seeing her chance as adrenaline raced through her veins she stood her ground as it charged at her again, head bowed ready to kill her with its razor sharp horn. As it came closer she swiped at its face with her sword causing the beast to lift its gigantic head roaring in pain before she stabbed it in the chest with its own horn and her sword turning it to bright golden dust.

"Rai!" Grover shouted running over to her, catching her as she felt the adrenaline start to wear off. "Oh gods, you're hurt." He cursed as he spotted the large cut on her side. Looking down Solerai noticed her favourite t-shirt was ruined as her blood crept over the side of her shirt, she hadn't even noticed or felt the thing catch her when it last charged at her. As the last of the adrenaline wore off everything came back in startling clarity that she could not hold the tears back even if she wanted to. "Shh everything's going to be fine Rai. I promise I'm going to get you help and your going to be perfectly fine I promise. You just have to hold on, please hold on." Grover begged as he pressed his checkered shirt to the wound on her side.

Solerai just buried her head into her friend's chest not seeing how it could be okay when her mother had just died in front of her, she had no one left, nowhere else to go what was she supposed to do now. She flinched as the pain coursing through her body multiplied to an unbearable amount causing her to close her eyes as Grover lifted her up into his arms bridle style. "I'm sorry Rai." Grover apologised when he felt her flinch. "No! Rai don't you close your eyes. Don't you dare close those eyes your going to be fine I promise you just stay awake. Stay awake." Grover begged as he ran as fast as he could for the border and the gate.

Solerai tried to keep her eyes open but they seemed to have a mind of their own for no matter how hard she tried they still kept closing, what did it matter really she was so tired all she wanted to do was sleep. To close her eyes forever and not wake up, she felt guilty for leaving Grover but she was so tired of everything that she didn't even fight this time as her eyes slipped closed. The last thing she heard as the darkness took her was Grover shouting, her muddled brain no longer able to distinguish his words as the fog and the blackness consumed her senses.


	5. Healing Hut and Grief

Chapter Five, Healing Hut and Grief

"Help!! Help!!" Grover shouted as he ran through the camp careful not to jostle Solerai too much as he headed for the healing hut. "Grover? What's the matter?" His friend Luke asked, he was tall with sandy brown hair, bright blue eyes and scar under his right eye running down to his bottom jaw. "What happened to her?" He asked concerned seeing the unconscious girl in his friends arms. "A Minotaur it attacked us as her mum was driving us here tipped the car over we managed to escape but it quickly caught up with us. Sally, Solerai's mum held the Minotaur off to give us time but Rai wouldn't leave without her mother it killed Sally then went for Rai, she killed it but got injured in the process." Grover explained rapidly.

Luke looked at girl lying in his friend's arms she was pale, dangerously so and blood was spreading further over her shirt, she was rather pretty and had to be only a few years younger than himself. Taking the girl- Solerai from Grover into his own muscular arms he quickly ran to the Healing Hut Grover close behind. Once he got into the Hut the Healers immediately took Solerai off of him and took her to a room at the far end of the room not allowing himself or Grover into the room. "Please don't die Rai please don't, you're like a sister to me." Grover muttered under his breath but Luke heard and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. 

"Come on Grover we're in the way here I'm sure they'll come get us when they're finished. And I'm sure Solerai will be just fine she took on a Minotaur and only ended up with one injury, when she's better I'm so teaching her how to fight." Luke said excitedly making Grover laugh and shake his head at his friend, as they sat in the Waiting Room waiting to hear news on Solerai.

\------- three days later--------------

As Solerai came to she winced hissing in pain at the bright light that pierced her eyes and clamped them shut again. Slowly this time, she slowly opened her eyes letting them adjust to the light, as everything cleared and she could finally see where she was she didn't recognise any of it and immediately started to panic frantically trying to throw the covers off of her. 

She flinched when a hand landed on her shoulder trying to force her to lay back down crying out as she fought against the stranger who was trying to get her to stay in the foreign bed. "Hey, hey it's alright you're safe now. Everything's going to be alright." A soft baritone voice, a male voice said from her left but, it only made her panic mode as she didn't recognise his voice, who was this stranger? What did he want with her? 

The man, or boy sighed as he realised she wasn't going to calm down any time soon and he was obviously only making it worst so he called over his friend to help. "Grover, come help me calm her down!" The stranger shouted.   
"I told you, Luke, she'd panic upon waking and to let he stay with her but did you listen: Nooo!" A familiar voice Solerai recognised through the blind white fog of panic, it was Grover her best friend. 

"Rai, it's alright you're safe now nothing can hurt you, I won't let it and Luke won't hurt you either. Just take deep breaths for me." Grover instructed his voice quiet and soothing as he tried to calm down his best friend, the girl he saw as a sister. "That's it Rai follow the sound of my voice. In and out.... In and out...... In and out." Grover instructed over and over again as Solerai finally calmed down her panic attack ebbing away as her eyes cleared revealing sea green eyes shinning back at them. "Grover?" Solerai asked confused. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

Grover and the stranger- Luke Solerai's mind supplied, exchanged looks that both aggravated and worried Solerai. Just what the he'll had happened? "Rai." Grover said hesitantly as he reached for her hand. "What do you remember?" Solerai frowned thinking about how she got here, wherever here was; suddenly something clicked on her brain about the night before, was it the night before? She was so confused. 

She remembered being on her mum's car with her mum and Grover in the back, her mother was talking about her father and some special camp, Camp Half-blood. Then it all suddenly came rushing back to her and her eyes filled with tears. "G-Grover, m-my mum is she.....is she?" Solerai couldn't finish her sentence as the tears ran unchecked down her face, but she didn't need to as Grover's face said it all. "No! No, no, no, no. She can't be. She's all I have, I don't have anybody else." Solerai said through her sobs as she laid back down turning away from Grover and facing Luke. 

She hoe noticed that he had sandy brown hair, bright blue eyes and a scar running down his cheek from under his eye to his jaw on the right side of his face. She figured he was only s couple of years older then her fourteen, fifteen at the most. "I'm sorry Rai, really I am." Grover said sadly rubbing his friend's back as he tried to comfort her as best as he could as Luke rubbed her arm soothingly. If she was not grieving for her mother she would've felt a slight attraction to Luke as he was rather handsome. 

It was at least half an hour until her sobs subsided leaving her hiccuping occasionally and her eyes red and puffy. Sitting up she wiped at the tear tracks that had stained her face and the occasional tear that escaped her eyes. "How long have I been here?" She asked looking around what she now recognised as a hospital wing. Though as she put too much strain on her side a shooting pain shot to her side causing her to double over in agony, only Luke's arms were holding her up. 

"You need to be careful that was a pretty bad wound you had there, though it didn't look too deep it actually was and it was pretty long. You need to take it easy for awhile at least while it heals properly. It'll most likely scar, those type of wounds always do." Luke told her kindly. "And to answer your question; you've been here for three days and will probably be in for another day or two." He smirked when she groaned and threw her head back on to the pillows dramatically only to yelp in pain once more. "I just told you to take it easy." Luke laughed as he helped her lay down properly. 

"But I don't like keeping still." Solerai whined pouting cutely as Grover watched on with a smile he hadn't seen Rai so happy and carefree for ages, hopefully with Luke's help they'll be able to stop her from falling into a deep depression. "Tell you what." Luke said gathering both Rai's and Grover's attention as he noticed Rai was becoming upset again. "Of you do what you're told until you're released, Grover and I will show you around Camp when you're better. I'll even teach you how to use you're sword properly as well as whatever else you want." Luke said hoping she'll take the bait. 

"That's gonna be hard Luke. I don't think Rai can keep still for that long." Grover teased knowing Rai will take up the challenge just like always. "I can do it." She said determined. "Just you wait I'll show you." She said glaring at her best friend as she crossed her arms over her chest. Luke and Grover looked at each other smirking when she wasn't looking. Hook, line, sinker. Now all they had to do was keep her distracted, how hard could that be?


End file.
